An auditory prosthesis is placed behind the ear to deliver a stimulus in the form of a vibration to the skull of a recipient. These types of auditory prosthesis are generally referred to as bone conduction devices. The auditory prosthesis receives sound via a microphone located on a behind-the-ear (BTE) device, or alternatively, on a device that is attached to the skull. The sound is processed and converted to electrical signals, which are delivered by an actuator as a vibration stimulus to the skull of the recipient. In certain audio prostheses, the actuator is an electromagnetic actuator, while other prostheses utilize a variable reluctance electromagnetic actuator. The size of the air gaps between components of a variable reluctance electromagnetic actuator significantly affects the function of the actuator. To achieve the desired size of the air gaps (i.e., to ensure proper spacing between components), manufacturing tolerances of the individual components must be considered.